


[Podfic] You Aim to Misbehave

by teprometo (te_prometo)



Category: Firefly, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Possessive!Arthur, Remix, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/te_prometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It drives you mad, how gorgeous he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Aim to Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Aim to Misbehave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/696925) by [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo). 
  * Inspired by [Ain't We Just {fanart}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407812) by [altocello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello). 



> This is a podfic of my remix of [altocello](http://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello)'s gorgeous fanart, which is featured in the cover art. Thank you so much, 'cello, for allowing me to make so many new things with your wonderful art! All the work to make the original art into a podfic cover was by [krw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/krw).
> 
> Please direct feedback on the art to [the original](http://archiveofourown.org/works/407812). I'm sure 'cello would love to hear from you.

Cover Art by krw

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/You%20Aim%20to%20Misbehave.mp3) | **Size:** 8 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:21
  * [Podbook](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/You%20Aim%20to%20Misbehave.m4b) | **Size:** 8 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:21



## Feedback

Comments and kudos are love! I'd love to hear from you.  
---|---


End file.
